


Just Right

by Lunaraen



Category: Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraen/pseuds/Lunaraen
Summary: Fact: Jesse is adorableAlso fact: Lukas is quickly running out of clothes





	Just Right

Fact: Jesse is adorable

Also fact: Lukas is quickly running out of clothes

And they aren't unrelated.

Because Lukas loves Jesse. He adores her, because of course he does, she's wonderful and magnificent and cute and everything she has no right to be.

But she's also a shirt thief.

Or maybe just a clothes thief in general, because keeping his jacket on around her has been harder lately for a number of reasons.

A major one being that she really likes wearing it.

Granted, all of this might make it sound like it's a problem or something. And it's not.

Well, okay, actually having his clothes would be nice, and not having to do twice as much laundry at the end of the day is always nice, but it's a little hard to focus on that when Jesse's somehow looking even cuter.

Because it just so happens that Lukas's shirts are too big for Jesse.

She's shorter, not to mention skinnier because she doesn't eat near as much as she should and maybe he eats a little more than he should, and the fact that the shirt clearly doesn't fit her doesn't seem to bother her at all.

And it's hard to do much more than give an exaggerated, mock scowl when she's standing there in a shirt that nearly hangs to her knees and a wide grin. It's much harder than smiling would be, and he has to admit that stripes look good on her.

Still, he reserves the right to pout about it a bit, because that's the reaction Jesse wants and they haven't even been at the cabin for twenty minutes.

Not that he didn't know what Jesse was up to when she slipped away, and a distraction from writing is a fun one. (And really, they both know it's partly his fault for going back to writing so soon after getting back, but then, that's how this works. It wouldn't be the same if he caught Jesse stealing something out of his closet.)

Most things involving Jesse tend to be like that; pretty fun.

"Do you have to do this every time you come over?" Lukas isn't surprised that Jesse just smiles, crossing her arms briefly over her chest and tilting her head for just a moment to give off the perfect haughty look before her arms relax and she chuckles.

(It's so nice to see her shoulders slump the way they almost never do when she's up to her neck in paperwork.)

"It's just because I'm wonderfully evil." Bare feet pad against the wooden floor as Jesse walks closer to him and Lukas barely manages to save face while he sets the journal down, the almost-smile twisting into a small smirk as he leans back in his chair.

(It's _hard_ , okay? There's no way he can scowl when she's being cute and happy. Jesse deserves more chances to be cute and happy.)

"Evil is a good way to put it." He nearly breaks as Jesse's own grin twists into a tiny pout, focusing on twirling the quill still in his hand instead of on how cute she is.

And the worst part is _she knows it_.

"Come on, you know you love me." She stops beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, tugging almost absently at the collar of his jacket as he looks up at her.

Oh no. He knows what she's up to.

He's not letting her steal the jacket until he's ready to take it off, and she's already walking all over him as it is.

"Yeah." The smirk falls to what's really an inevitable much wider, much softer smile, even as he uses his other hand to pull hers away from his collar. "Yeah, I do."

"See?"

And of course she has a point, but Lukas chooses not to admit what they both already know in favor of letting go of her hand and poking her in the side.

"Am I ever getting that shirt back? Or are you just going to let me take care of all your dirty laundry again?"

"I'll think about it." There's a bit of nuzzling as Jesse settles in his lap, wrapping her other arm around his middle and he's lost. "Until then, you'll just have to wash your own clothes."

He's lost so bad.

But Lukas has never really minded losing, especially not to Jesse. He's accepted that she'll always be cuter, and it's not a bad thing.

"Including the ones you've stolen from me. Thanks, Jesse." Lukas looks away from her, only to find that there's not much he can do with the quill besides setting it down if he doesn't want to end up constantly nudging her with his shoulder, and picking the journal back up is out of the question. Dewey's certainly taught Lukas the extents of what he can and can't do when something needy in his lap wants attention. "You want to move?"

"Let me think about it..." Jesse shifts, just enough to tuck her head more under his, and it doesn't matter because he can still hear the grin in her voice. "Nope."

Yeah, no. He's not getting any writing done today.

Especially not when he has to cut himself off, nearly dropping the quill then and there, as Jesse starts pressing kisses to his neck. He'll give her credit, she's good.

"O-okay then." And with that, Lukas gently sets down his quill and resigns himself to no writing in the immediate future as he pulls away just enough to press a kiss to her head and relax into the chair. "Cheater."

There's a shared chuckle.

"It's not cheating if you let me." Her voice is nearly singsong as she squeezes him, moving her other arm to also wrap it around his middle while she rests her head on his chest.

He can get back to his work when she goes back to hers in Beacontown. Until then?

Well...

She's cute, he's comfortable, and this isn't a bad way for things to go at all.


End file.
